custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorchet-Kethi
SORCHET-KETHI Esnavankya System Sorchet-Kethi is a planet orbited by six moons. It orbits a star called by Sorchet’s inhabitants Esnavankya. The Esnavankya system includes several other planets, mostly gas giants; little else is known of them. History The planet of Sorchet-Kethi was first inhabited by many beings, many powerful races of many empires. The first of these races was the race from which Argoneon is descended, and little else is know of them. Many were eliminated many by a great apocalyptic war, which stretched through all of the system, moons and all. Argoneon was eventually the only one of his race left, at least as far as he could tell. He also believes, however, that a number of his race descended into the Towakolatasi. Sorchet-Kethi was then inhabited for countless millennia by completely organic creatures, (excluding Argoneon) varying from gigantic sea-scorpions to flying raptors and a few sapient species. These were the descendants of what little was left of the decimated races from the Great Apocalyptic War. This non-cyborg population was not the dominant populus when all seven bodies of the Sorchet-Kethi system were controlled by the Storm Legions. The Storm Legions were a massive military force with an unknown ruler, and were consisted of powerful warriors. Their main advantage was biomechanical armor. These beings were true BIONICLES, part robotic but with minds and lungs, etc. They decimated races, including the Towakolatasi. After the Storm Legions faded away from power, the strange, high tech travel methods faded as well, and communication between the planet system faded as well. On the center planet, Sorchet-Kethi, was left a broken jumble of civilization mostly composed of several villages isolated and weak. Also, Sorchet-Kethi was left with the Towakolatasi solely, the other two races (not including storm legions) were spread out over the moons. The Towakolatasi were mostly in scant villages in various places around the planet, with more armor than before, but still completely organic beings. Their cultural and religious practices became extremely varied, and feuds sometimes led to wars, if a population was large enough to even have an army, and if that army was actually a sufficient warring faction. This was a period of time lasting for seven thousand years, ending around 2300 BGC. This era ended upon the arrival of matoran to Sorchet-Kethi, via one of the Great Beings. Matoran on Sorchet-Kethi One of the Great Beings decided to populate Sorchet-Kethi with Matoran, however, all he knew of Sorchet-Kethi was a star in the sky; it was in a different solar system than Solis Magna, although the closest system to it. He wanted to colonize it so that he may learn more of that system, and he created one of every kind of Matoran to be sent there and accomplish all of the tasks the Great Being desired: # Create a mechanism that would send signals back to the Great Being # Create more Matoran, to populate the planet with more Matoran to carry out more tasks. # Thrive He programmed the Matoran to have a hobby of building strange mechanisms, which could be put together to form the broadcasting machine. This was put with a bribe: Once this was achieved, it would transform all of those Matoran into Toa. However, when they should be transformed into Toa, they would have the destiny of creating Matoran, and the broadcasting mechanism would receive the Life Force to bring the Matoran into life, although The Great Being would have to know whether or not the Matoran were built. This mechanism also created more Matoran, and left a population of 5,000,000. Amongst all of these projects, it practically wiped out the Towakolatasi. The Matoran drove them out in order to build cities or Koro, the new arrival of Protodermis and Mutagen was extremely harmful to them, and very few are still living today. The Matoran there all perform tasks to keep the Great Being’s broadcasting mechanism going, so long as their job benefited one of the cities they built. All of their jobs somehow led to the powering of the city, which fed power the broadcasting mechanism, which now appeared to be a mountain. As Matoran of the Matoran universe revere Mata Nui as their creator, these Matoran revere Elasarvi, who they believe is their creator, who created them to enjoy the splendor of living. They believe that they must perform their tasks in order to benefit Elasarvi, for purposes they claim is beyond them, as they assist the Great Being. This they know because the reincarnation cycle would cease or weaken if too many Matoran did not do their jobs, so they made the connection, for if the reincarnation cycle did stop, as it sometimes did, a Matoran would die, and a new one would not replace him. If this continued, the Matoran population would decrease, and then die. Matoran of Sorchet-Kethi After the Matoran populations were created there around 250,000 of each Matoran type existed, as there are twenty kinds on Sorchet-Kethi, and twenty Matoran were sent there to start the Matoran population. Although there are 16 known types of Matoran to exist in the Matoran universe, the Great Being who orchestrated Sorchet-Kethi’s colonization added four types of his own, and made Kra-Matoran an actual Matoran type, not needing a shadow leech and not drained of Moral light. Here is a list of the Matoran types this Great Being added, and his version of Kra-Matoran and Av-Matoran. Kra-Matoran Kra-Matoran had innate shadow abilities, they had great skills of navigating in the dark or with little vision. They had no attribute connected to moral shadow or evil, but were often a little secretive and sneaky, but mainly for fun. They were mainly black in color, and their armor appeared to have the ability to camouflage with their surroundings, so long as there was a certain amount of darkness in the area. Kra-Matoran of Sorchet-Kethi were always male. Av-Matoran Av-Matoran had innate light powers, they were able to resist strong light and blinding. They were mostly colored white and gold, but did not have the ability to easily change armor color like Av-Matoran of the Matoran universe. They were adventurous and daring, and for some reason often made friends with Kra-Matoran. These Matoran were always male. Nu-Matoran Nu-Matoran had innate radioactive powers, and had strong resistance to radioactive decay. They were colored yellow and black, and were almost bipolar. One minute, they’re quiet and pondering life’s mysteries, the next they want to run around for hours. These matoran were male. Zo-Matoran Zo-Matoran were matoran with innate wildlife powers. They seemed to be able to easily befriend animals and tame them. They were brown and red in color, and were sometimes deemed primitive in personality, due to their frequent replication of animalistic behaviors. Zo-Matoran enjoy being with animals, and often try to learn from them, even sometimes mimicking their actions to try to improve their own lifestyle. All Zo-Matoran were female. Sor-Matoran Sor-Matoran had innate acidic or basic abilities, and are resistant to corrosion by acid or base. They were red and blue in color, and had cold, solitary personalities, somewhat like a Ko-Matoran. However, these two types of Matoran were volatile if trying to work together. They often tried to do things that were best for Elasarvi, but were a little cold and very practical about it. They were all male. Wa-Matoran Wa-Matoran were Matoran with innate glass powers, and are naturally skilled at discerning lies. They had mostly transparent armor, or a translucent green. (If they were from Nali). All though it was hard to get a lie to them and have one of them believe it, Wa-Matoran were really bad liars, and prefered to stick with the truth. They were all male. Other Matoran All of the other matoran of Sorchet-Kethi were like that of those of the Matoran Universe, having similar personalities, gender, armor color, and respective Toa powers. It must be noted that all Toa of Sorchet-Kethi lacked the ability to created and absorb their element, as it breaks The Law of Conservation of Mass. (Toa shouldn’t be able to create water out of thin air.) Time on Sorchet-Kethi Time in Sorchet-Kethi is measured in years by the Matoran. Their calendar begins at 0 VE, (Vahi se Elasarvi, Time of Elasarvi) when the first Matoran were sent to Sorchet-Kehti, as they believed it was the beginning of time. It is currently 30,000 VE, and the Matoran have since learned there was a time before the Matoran came, and this is referred to as BVE, similar to BC, as used on Earth. 0 VE is the same year as 2296 BGC. The Moons of Sorchet-Kethi All six moons of Sorchet-Kethi orbit the planet on the same orbit, following one another. Although this scenario requires 100 percent accurate velocities and masses of moons to even work at all, there is some other force present that holds the orbit stable. Sorchet-Val Sorchet-Val is the most hostile and vicious of the moons of Sorchet-Kethi, being composed of an ocean of lava, with some massive continents, which are slowly burning up. Sadly, many former Storm Legionnaires are stranded here. There are very few buildings or establishments on Sorchet-Kethi, and there was no currency used. Most beings were struggling to survive amongst eachother. There is a known system of glider-ships run in a sirt of business, but no much is known about it. Population There is no plantlife whatsoever on Sorchet-Val, but a number of Lava Raptors whose ancestors were brought there via the Storm Legions. The only sapient races there are Storm Legionnaires, and strange race of beings known as the Qua-Pedrox. They possess many powers, somewhat like a Makuta. Landscape Sorchet-Val is giant fireball that happens to have some stable ladmasses on it. These are made of obsidian, and there is no earth or soil. There is also a lack of water, excluding in the air. A method has been developed to extract water from the air. Sorchet-Aelos Sorchet-Aelos is mostly like Earth, but instead of oceans, this moon is dominated by seas of mercury. The ladmasses are composed of rock and metal, and covered mostly in bizarre plantlife. It is inhabited by a sapient species known as the Qua-Pedrox, and has a minority of former Storm Legionnaires and Towakolatasi. The Matoran believe that this is paradise, where souls who devoted their existence to the Great Being reside in eternal bliss. Sorchet-Tathis Sorchet-Nanos Sorchet-Legios Sorchet-Maegar